Książę Pryszczata Twarz
by Marina97
Summary: Fran nigdy nie przepuściłby okazji, aby wrzucić samoocenę Belphegora do przysłowiowego bagna. Poza tym, i tak zaczynał powoli wychodzić z formy. Właśnie coś takiego otrzymuje głupi książę za zapchanie się pizzą. T za język. Przetłumaczone z angielskiego.


_Krótka historyjka z życia codziennego naszych kochanych Variatów. Prawowitą jej autorką jest **SushiBomb**, ja tu tylko tłumaczę na polski, co by nasi rodacy mogli lepiej zrozumieć!_

_Zapraszam do przeczytania i skomentowania~_

* * *

**KSIĄŻĘ PRYSZCZATA TWARZ**

Fran nie należał do ludzi, którzy często, jeśli w ogóle, tracą swój spokój. Jednakże zanosiło się, że będzie do jeden z tych dziwnych przypadków, w których nasz mglisty iluzjonista osiągnie granicę między łagodnym zniecierpliwieniem a pełną irytacją. Stał sobie w tym korytarzu od jakichś dziesięciu minut pukając w drzwi od pokoju Belphegora i do tej pory krzyczano na niego „Odejdź!" i/lub „Odpierdol się!" co najmniej dwadzieścia razy.

Nie trzeba dodawać, że zaczynało robić się to nudne. Bardzo szybko.

_Puk. Puk._

- Sempaaaaiiii… Czy możesz wyjść, proszę? Spotkanie się zaczęło i wszyscy na ciebie czekają.

Oko iluzjonisty niespodziewanie drgnęło w rozdrażnieniu, gdy usłyszał stłumione „Spieprzaj!" z wnętrza pokoju. Jeśli pokazałby się w sali konferencyjnej bez towarzystwa tego aroganckiego blond księcia, był bardziej niż pewny, że Xanxus wyprawiłby skórę z jego tyłka. Fran ściągnął swoją firmową żabią czapkę, wskoczył do środka i krzyknął cicho „Aha!", gdy znalazł to, czego szukał. Miętowo-włosy młodzian wyciągnął stamtąd gwóźdź.

Kucnął i badał zamek przez minutę, nim wsunął do niego wytrych. Słyszał, że książę krzyczał coś zza drzwi.

- Przestań gmerać w tym zamku, Żabciu.

Fran uśmiechnął się z przekąsem.

- Dobra, pogmeram jeszcze trochę.

Po okręcaniu gwoździa przez kolejne kilka minut, usłyszał dźwięk otwierającego się zamka.

- Wbijam do środka fałszywy księciu-sempai, lepiej żebyś nie był nagi!

„_Jej, nie wierzę, że wciąż pamiętam, jak to się robi" _– pomyślał, gdy pchnął drzwi. W pokoju Bela panowała nieprzenikniona ciemność, pomijając fakt, że była trzecia popołudniu. Przynajmniej było tak, dopóki Fran nie włączył światła. W kącie pokoju, obok okna, zobaczył bryłę ludzkich rozmiarów okrytą luksusowymi, jedwabnymi prześcieradłami z książęcego łoża.

Usłyszał zirytowane warknięcie dochodzące ze wspomnianej bryły.

- Zabierz stąd swój tyłek, ropucho, albo dźgnę cię w jakieś potwornie nieprzyjemne miejsce. – usłyszał mamrotanie księcia, gdy jakaś złota głowa bez tiary wyłoniła się z pościeli. Fran zignorował groźbę i wszedł głębiej w pokój, przechodząc nad różnymi przedmiotami zaśmiecającymi pluszowy dywan. Następnie ulokował się na krawędzi królewskich rozmiarów łoża i zaczął walić starszego mordercę po nodze.

- Sempai, wyjdź już z łóżka. Mamy nową misję. Xanxus-sama i reszta czekają na nas.

- Powiedziałem nie, cholera! Lepiej stąd spieprzaj, zanim cię zabiję.

- Ale Xanxus-sama poważnie mnie uszkodzi, jeśli pokażę się bez ciebie.

- Ushishishi~! Kolejny powód żebym NIE wstawał, ropucho! A teraz się zmywaj.

Fran zagryzł wargę, zirytowany. Usiadł i natychmiast wyrwał prześcieradło szczerzącemu się księciu, który bezzwłocznie okręcił się i wbił swoją twarz w poduchę z przytłumionym „NIE!".

Fran podniósł jednego z niezliczonych jaśków na łóżku i zaczął walić nim starszego chłopaka.

- Bel-sempaaaiii… Wstań… Sempaiii… - Cios.

- Sempaiii… - Cios.

- Sempaii… - Cios

- Sem-

- Przestań, skurczybyku! – krzyknął Belphegor, zanim zabrał prześcieradło z uścisku Frana i ponownie wcisnął swoją twarz w poduszkę. Fran westchnął, jego cierpliwość miała się na wyczerpaniu. Czas na zmianę taktyki. Przepełznął przez łóżko, owinął się w prześcieradło obok księcia i zaczął szturchać go w żebra. Belphegor natychmiast odskoczył.

- Co ty do cholery robisz? Złaź z książęcego łóżka!

- Jeśli ty też wstaniesz, głupi księciu. – powiedział Fran, przysuwając się bliżej i spychając Bela na krawędź. Starszy chłopak potrząsnął głową, która wciąż była wciśnięta w poduszkę. Wtedy Fran załapał.

- Sempai, czy coś jest nie tak z twoją twarzą?

Bel parsknął.

- Dlaczego myślisz, że coś mogłoby być nie tak z piękną, boską twarzą księcia, przebrzydły młokosie?

- Cóż… Twoja facjata była praktycznie zassana w poduszkę odkąd wszedłem do tego pokoju… I wciąż mnie nie dźgnąłeś.

Belphegor milczał przez pewien czas, zanim żałośnie jęknął. Zazwyczaj oznaczało to, że ma zamiar zdradzić, co go męczy. Fran był raczej zaskoczony, że książę poddał się tak szybko. Jakikolwiek problem był, musiał być poważny.

Franowi wydawało się, że słyszy pociąganie nosem. O, człowieku. Nadchodzi melodramat.

- Nie mogę pokazać mojej twarzy publicznie, żabko. Jestem ohydny! – jęknął blondyn nie ruszając swojej twarzy z poduszki. Fran szturchnął go mocniej, opierając się pokusie przewrócenia oczami. Zupełnie, jakby nie wiedział tego wcześniej.

- Wiesz, nie może być gorzej niż było, więc wstawaj. Zanim długowłosy dowódca przyjdzie i zrobi ją jeszcze brzydszą. – powiedział Fran, wkuwając swój palec w żebra blondyna. Zauważył lodowaty wzrok spod złotej czupryny.

- Idealne oblicze księcia zostało zniszczone przez wysoce nieproszonego wizytanta. – krzyknął, upewniając się, że normalnie widzialna część jego twarzy pozostawała zakryta przez prześcieradło.

- To znaczy..?

Belphegor westchnął żałośnie.

- Książę ci pokaże. I lepiej żebyś obiecał, że nie będziesz się śmiał. Albo zadźgam cię na śmierć, gdy będziesz spał. – zagroził. Fran podniósł palec i otworzył usta, żeby coś dodać, kiedy starszy zabójca mu przerwał.

- I żadnych złośliwych komentarzy.

Fran nadąsał się, ale mimo wszystko przytaknął. Belphegor podniósł się, pozwalając prześcieradłu opaść mu na kolana i odsłaniając resztę jego chłopięcej twarzy. Jego usta wygięte były w grymasie niezadowolenia. Fran po prostu się gapił.

- Więc… Co jest nie tak? – spytał, analizując twarz księcia. Belphegor wydał odgłos niedowierzania.

- Co ty, ślepy jesteś? Nie widzisz TEGO?! – zerwał się blondyn, wskazując na pewną plamkę w kąciku swojego podbródka. Fran przybliżył się nieco, badając ten obszar. Na pewno, jakiś mały biały pryszcz urządził sobie mieszkanie na książęcej twarzy, obszar wokół niego był lekko czerwony od zakażenia.

Twarz Frana komicznie spoważniała. To było to? Wpędził go we wszystkie te kłopoty dla tego mikroskopijnego wyprysku?

Iluzjonista uśmiechnął się w myślach na skandaliczny narcyzm Belphegora. Och… Takiej okazji po prostu nie można było przepuścić! Uznał, że pochłonięty sobą arystokrata w pełni zasłużył sobie na wszystko, co od tej pory powie, za zmuszenie go do przejścia przez cały ten dramat. Wszystko przez cholerny pryszcz. Musiał przyznać, że powoli wychodził z formy, gdyż od pewnego czasu nie miał dobrego powodu do ubliżania księciu. Zaplanował odbić to sobie teraz.

Nie było nic śmieszniejszego od przenośnego obrzucania gnojem napompowanego książęcego ego. A już zaczynał myśleć, że ten dzień będzie do kitu.

- Kurna, ten pryszcz jest ogromniasty.

Wszelkie kolory natychmiastowo opuściły twarz blond zabójcy. Wyglądał, jakby był gotowy rzucić się przez okno. Nie, żeby Fran miał zamiar go zatrzymać, oczywiście.

- M-mówiłeś, że nikomu nie powiesz! – pisnął Belphegor. Mógłby przysiąc, że widzi małe, czarne, diabelskie skrzydełka rozkładające się na plecach Frana.

- Wiesz, nigdy nie obiecałem, że nie skrzyżuję palców. – Fran podszedł nawet bliżej. I dokonał rzeczy nie do pomyślenia. Dźgnął to.

- Ałłł! Ty kupo gówna! To boli!

- Cóż, głupi księciu, to właśnie się dzieje, gdy zjadasz ilość tłustej pizzy równą własnej wadze. – powiedział Fran niepodważalnym tonem, przekręcając twarz chłopaka własnymi dłońmi, wciąż gapiąc się intensywnie na krostkę. Poprzedniej nocy zamówili kilka pudeł pizzy, a Belphegor oczywiście zjadł prawie całe pudło sam. Blondyn jęknął, zirytowany.

- Przecież sam też zjadłeś prawie całe pudło! Dlaczego nie masz żadnych pryszczy?! – wskazał na twarz iluzjonisty oskarżycielskim gestem. Fran popukał w swoja zaciśnięte usta, myśląc chwilkę nad odpowiedzią.

- Hmmm… Zgaduję, że to dlatego, że jestem genetycznie wyższej jakości.

Belphegor warknął.

- Jak możesz insynuować, że jesteś lepszy od księcia?! Nie jesteś niczym poza małym, gównianym płazem.

Fran nie przepuścił okazji.

- _Fałszywy_ książę. I **ja ** nie jestem tym, któremu żarówka wyrasta z podbródka.

Zirytowany nożownik upadł na plecy, żałośnie pociągając nosem i jęcząc o tym, jak paskudnie i groteskowo wygląda . Fran przewrócił oczami. O Jezu… Jak zarozumiałym człowiekiem można być? Pryszcz był ledwo zauważalny. No trudno, więc zabawy dla niego. Miał zamiar wydoić z tej sytuacji wszystko, co było możliwe.

- Czy naprawdę jest taki wielki? – posępnie wyszeptał blondyn. Fran przytaknął, starając powstrzymać śmiech. Upadły książę był idealną marionetką.

- Tak, to coś potrzebuje własnej skrzynki odbiorczej.

Strażnik Mgły uśmiechnął się w myślach, gdy zobaczył, że dolna warga Belphegora zaczyna drżeć.

- Mogę go wycisnąć? – nagle spytał Fran, próbując ponownie dotknąć ledwie widoczną krostę. Belphegor prawie zemdlał.

- ŻE CO?! NIE! Za cholerę miałbym pozwolić ci go dotknąć?

- No weź, to będzie szybkie. Nawet nie poczujesz.

- Nie, kurna! Nie pozwolę ci oszpecić mojej idealnej twarzy!

- Proszę, sempai! To nic wielkiego… Trochę jak folia bąbelkowa, tylko… na twojej twarzy.

Belphegor wydał odgłos przerażenia, gdy przywalił w dłoń Frana, która wciąż się przybliżała.

- Kurwa, zabierz ode mnie swoje brudne paluchy!

Nagle coś zadzwoniła w kieszeni Frana. Iluzjonista wyciągnął swoją komórkę, przełykając ślinę gdy zobaczył, kto dzwoni. Odpowiedział i tak, spokojnym głosem.

- Tak, długowłosy dowódco, co jest? – powiedział, zanim szybko odsunął telefon jak najdalej od swojego ucha, żeby jego delikatny bębenek nie dostał przepukliny.

- _**VOOOOIIII! GDZIE WY DWOJE JESTEŚCIE, DO CHOLERY?! BIERZCIE TYŁKI W TROKI! **_– usłyszeli typową odpowiedź Squalo.

- Cóż, mógłbym, ale Bel-sempai odmawia opuszczenia łóżka.

- _**CZEMU?!**_

Fran westchnął, czując nadchodzący ból głowy.

- Ponieważ ma na twarzy pryszcza wielkości Koloseum i wstydzi się.

Usłyszał jak nerwowy Strażnik Deszczu wykonuje facepalm'a. Fran ugryzł się w wargę, gdy poczuł kilka noży wbitych w ohydną żabią czapkę.

- _**Jesteś cholernie poważny? Powiedz temu dupkowi, żeby założył przeklętą papierową torbę na głowę i ruszył wreszcie swój tyłek! Zanim przebiję was OBU!**_

Połączenie przerwało się. Fran westchnął ponownie, wyrywając siedem noży wbitych w jego czapkę. Belphegor dźgnął go palcem w nogę.

- Koloseum, co?

Fran przytaknął.

- Tak, brzydki sempai'u, ten pryszcz mógłby być ósmym cudem świata.

Belphegor wymusił uśmiech, ściskając jeden z noży wyjątkowo mocno.

- Ushishishi~… Żabciu, naprawdę to ciągniesz.

- Cóż, jeśli chcesz, żebym przestał, zrób, co długowłosy dowódca powiedział i po prostu załóż papierową torbę na głowę. W ten sposób nie będziemy zmuszeni do gapienia się na twojego zmutowanego pryszcza.

Belphegor jęknął.

- Książęta nie noszą papierowych toreb na głowach. Mam swoją dumę! Będziecie musieli się z tym zmierzyć!

Mówiąc to, Bel wyskoczył z łóżka i, zabierając ze sobą Frana, zdeterminowany wymaszerował przez drzwi.

Usta Frana wykrzywiły się, przez co wyglądał zupełnie jak Grinch. Dokładnie na taki odzew liczył. Jego rozrywka nie mogła zakończyć się tak szybko, czyż nie?

* * *

Belphegor czuł, że jego mięśnie twarzy zaczynają boleć od ciągłego napięcia spowodowanego wymuszonym uśmiechem, który starał się utrzymać przez całe spotkanie. Jak przewidywano, natychmiast po ich przybyciu Squalo musiał ich zwymyślać. Ta część nieszczególnie poruszyła blond księcia, gdyż zazwyczaj to właśnie on wyprowadzał drażliwego Strażnika Deszczu z równowagi.

Ale Fran to była całkowicie inna historia.

Kiedy młodszy zabójca nie kierował na siebie uwagi za pomocą dowcipnych komentarzy, podnosił swoją dłoń w stronę twarzy Belphegora, z jednym okiem zamkniętym i językiem lekko wysuniętym z ust, wykonują przy pomocy kciuka i palca wskazującego gest szczypania, jakby koncentrował się na zduszeniu czegoś. Trzy szanse na odgadnięcie, co próbował w ten sposób zobrazować.

Belphegor zazgrzytał zębami. Miał zamiar dopilnować, żeby dzisiejsza kolacja iluzjonisty została okraszona arszenikiem.

- Sempaaaaiii… - Fran odezwał się swoim monotonnym głosem trochę głośniej od szeptu, zaraz po tym, jak Xanxus odwrócił się tyłem. Bel nieumyślnie złamał trzymany ołówek.

- Czego, ropucho?! – odszepnął wkurzony przez zaciśnięte zęby. Fran gapił się na niego, a ściślej rzecz biorąc na jego podbródek, z idealnie kamienną twarzą.

- Czy mógłbyś może zainwestować w jakiś korektor albo bandaż? Pryszczozilla się na mnie gapi.

Belphegor mógłby przysiąc, że czuł parę buchającą mu z uszu. Ta nieznośna mała ropucha naprawdę działała mu na nerwy. Oczywiście, właśnie to było celem Strażnika Mgły. Jego zielone oczy pozostawały wpatrzone w małą krostę, grymasząc jakby samo patrzenie wpędzało go w chorobę.

- Wiesz, wcale nie musisz się na niego gapić, dupku. – rzucił Bel. Fran wzruszył ramionami.

- Ale to mnie rozprasza. Próbowałem przebić go za pomocą telekinezy. Szkoda, że nie jestem medium jak Mammon, co?

Belphegor sapnął, wyglądając na niewiarygodnie przerażonego.

Xanxus, który przestał mówić, żeby oglądać tę małą wymianę zdań, warknął. Dlaczego wszyscy czuli potrzebę rozmowy, kiedy to on mówił? Zirytowany szef Varii podniósł zatyczkę od długopisu leżącego na stole i rzucił pociskiem prosto w twarz księcia. Uśmiechnął się, gdy zatyczka odbiła się od jego policzka, efektywnie strasząc chłopaka.

Fran oczywiście nigdy nie przepuściłby okazji do obrzucenia już walącej się samooceny Belphegora przysłowiowym błotem.

- O, kurde! Szkoda, że Xanxus-sama nie celował w twojego pryszcza, co nie, sempai? Prawdopodobnie mógłby przebić go dla ciebie, a wtedy nie wyglądałbyś już więcej jak brzydki blond troll.

- FRAN! – wrzasnął książę, tracąc resztkę cierpliwości, której i tak nie posiadał. Squalo pacnął się w czoło.

- Voooooii, dzieciaku, co z tym cholernym pryszczem?

Fran wzruszył ramionami.

- Nic, pomijając fakt, że jest nieprzyzwoicie wielki i tłusty. Serio, głupi dowódco, podejdź i spójrz na niego. Wygląda, jakby sempai wstrzyknął tam jakiegoś dziwnego wirusa i teraz genetycznie zmienił się w jakiegoś pryszcza-zombie! Jeju! Wydaje mi się, czy urósł odkąd opuściliśmy pokój? Ale paskudny. On ulega mutacji!

Normalnie dzielna twarz księcia stała się trupioblada. Zaczął nędznie pociągać nosem, co odznaczyło się na jego delikatnym ego, które zostało efektywnie zburzone przez cięte riposty Frana.

- Jestem brzydki! – zaczął lamentować książę, gdy walnął twarzą w stół, płacząc głośno. Xanxus stwierdził, że podda się dzisiaj. Wyszedł z pomieszczenia i masując mostek swojego nosa, mruczał coś, wściekły, o „głupich śmieciach, z którymi musi współpracować". Levi pobiegł za nim, naturalnie.

Lussuria, będąc w Varii stworzeniem najbardziej podobnym do kobiety, szybko przybył na pomoc księciu.

- Och, Bel, skarbie, jestem pewna, że nie jest tak źle! Pozwól Lussurii-nee-san na to zerknąć~! – krzykliwy mężczyzna powiedział radośnie. Squalo patrzył jak mistrz sztuk walki nadskakuje wokół załzawionej twarzy młodszego zabójcy, badając „pryszcza-zombie" i przez cały czas wydając dźwięki w stylu „ts, ts" oraz udzielając Franowi reprymendy za bycie bez serca. Po chwili westchnął, umieszczając twarz w dłoniach.

- Ooo, nie jest tak źle, Bel. – powiedział Lussuria tonem, który, miał nadzieję, brzmiał pocieszająco. Jednak ciężko było powstrzymać uśmiech. Pryszcz był ledwie widoczny.

- Nie powinieneś kłamać, Lussuria-san. To coś mogłoby samo zatrzymać autobus. – zażartował Fran. Bel natychmiast wstał i wyleciał z pokoju, ale oczywiście dopiero po spuszczeniu na czapkę i plecy Frana gradu noży.

Pieprzyć arszenik. Zamierzał doprawić kolację Frana cyjankiem. Potrzebował natychmiastowego wynagrodzenia. A arszenik działał za wolno.

* * *

- Hrabio Wyprysk-sempai, czy mógłbyś proszę usiąść gdzieś indziej? Nie chcę psuć sobie apetytu widokiem twojego potwornie zniekształconego oblicza. – było pierwszą rzeczą, która wyszła z ust Frana tej kolacji.

Już mniej niż przyjazne, nastawienie Belphegora natychmiast skwaśniało do poziomu bez możliwości poprawy. Książę przypuszczał, że ta mała, zawszawiona kijanka zwyczajnie miała farta, że nie zdążył zdobyć cyjanku ani żadnego innego śmiertelnego chemikalium. Musiał zadowolić się zadźganiem go srebrną zastawą.

Co z resztą uczynił.

Fran musiał ugryźć się we wnętrze policzka, żeby powstrzymać uśmiech, który groził pokazaniem się na jego twarzy. Oburzenie blondyna było warte widelca wbitego w ramię. Wyrwał sztuciec z lekkim syknięciem, a zaraz po tym zaczął naśladować to, co Lussuria zrobił wcześniej i 'tsytsyknął' do starszego mordercy.

- Nie chciałbym, żeby wyśmienita uczta uszykowana przez Lussurię-san zmarnowała się. Powinieneś usiąść w kuchni. Brzydki, fałszywy książę ze szkaradnymi krostami nie powinien pokazywać się publicznie.

Belphegor zazgrzytał zębami, bezowocnie próbując zignorować irytujące komentarze miętowowłosego młokosa, jak również ciche chichoty wokół stołu. Z furią ugryzł swój Chateau Briant, skupiając się na posiłku. Ale Fran nie był z tych, których można było tak łatwo odsunąć na bok.

- Fuuuj… - zaczął chłopak, przybliżając się do twarzy Belphegora. Wspomniany książę odsunął się, patrząc groźnie na Strażnika Mgły.

- Czo jeszt? – rzucił z trudem przez usta zapchane befsztykiem i makaronem. Fran gapił się na niego z twarzą pozbawioną jakiejkolwiek ekspresji, poza lekkim zmarszczeniem jego cienkich brwi.

- Sempaaaiii… Myślę, że się poruszył.

Belphegor odwarknął:

- Wcale nie, ty pierdolony dupku. Przestań mnie drażnić. – powiedział z irytacją w głosie, odsuwając twarz Frana jak najdalej i biorąc kolejny zwierzęcy kęs swojej kolacji. Fran pozostał niewzruszony.

- Nie, naprawdę, sempai! Za każdym razem, gdy coś przeżuwasz, on lekko podskakuje. Aż mi się przypomniała ta piosenka Gummy Bear'a.

Powieka Belphegora drgnęła lekko, gdy usłyszał głośne parsknięcie gdzieś z końca stołu. Fran kontynuował po wzięciu chapsa pierogów.

- Wiesz, o której mówię, prawda, ogrotwarzy-sempai? Pamiętasz ją, prawda? „Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear. Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear! Oh, I'm a yummy, chummy, funny, lucky Gummy Bear!" – zaśpiewał Fran, poruszając rytmicznie palcami dla wzmocnienia efektu.

Pozostali członkowie oddziału zabójców śmiali się teraz otwarcie. Nawet Xanxus, który prawie oplułby się winem, gdy Fran zaczął śpiewać pioseneczkę, zapomniał o swojej szczątkowej irytacji z przerwania mu wcześniej. Belphegor w myślach wyklął ich wszystkich na ognistą wieczność w Piekle. Nawet, jeśli teraz stał dokładnie obok nich.

- Lepiej dla ciebie, żebyś spał dziś z jednym okiem otwartym, ropucho. – zagroził Książę Rozpruwacz, próbując ocalić to, co pozostało z jego zburzonego ego. Ale wiedział, że grożenie sarkastycznemu Strażnikowi Mgły było jak dolewanie oliwy do ognia.

- Nie ma mowy, żebyś był wstanie wkraść się do mojego pokoju, upadły księciu. Jestem pewny, że twój pryszcz świeci w ciemności. Jak taki neonowy znak.

To wystarczyło.

Belphegor natychmiast skoczył ze swojego siedzenia i zanurkował przez stół. Wywijając swoim nożem do mięsa, przygwoździł Frana do podłogi.

Pozostali po prostu kontynuowali posiłek we względnym spokoju, ignorując dzikusa tłukącego ich nowego iluzjonistę pod stołem.

_~by SushiBomb_


End file.
